


We fall like love

by Catalina_Erantzo



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Issues, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina_Erantzo/pseuds/Catalina_Erantzo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Трандуил отдаляется. Леголас, стало быть, хочет это исправить.<br/>В результате они сближаются гораздо больше, чем следовало бы.<br/>Найдут ли они способ смириться с содеянным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We fall like love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/gifts).
  * A translation of [We Fall Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166972) by [Vivian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian/pseuds/Vivian). 



> Местами перевод очень вольный.
> 
> Christian Death - We fall like love
> 
> http://static.diary.ru/userdir/1/0/7/5/1075743/80246153.jpg

 

**0**

 

Немало секретов таится в тенях Лихолесья.

Сокрытые под сенью дубов и кедровых деревьев, пылятся они, погружаясь все глубже в лесную землю под тяжестью десятилетий.

Тьма заброшенных коридоров хранит эхо произнесенных шепотом сплетен. О предательствах и алчности ведает она, и еще о страстях, что нельзя назвать. Но внимать ей не смеют.

 

**1**

 

В детстве отец говорит ему, что лишь два главных желания руководят живыми существами.

Продолжить свой род и выжить. И все деяния наши, все страсти подвластны им одним.

Сильной волей и твердой рукой наставляет его отец, но спустя века отдаляется, и Леголас не видит на то причины. Возможно, им владеет печаль, а он и не замечает ее. Кто знает, как ощущает течение времени лесной король. Лазурь глаз его спокойна и холодна, точь-в-точь закованная в лед морская гладь. Вот только моря не замерзают.

Мудр ли король или всего лишь стар? Леголасу неведом ответ. Против отца он словно бабочка, живущая не более дня. И не дано ему постичь возраста существа, что дало ему жизнь.

И стоит отцу отдалиться, сразу возникает жажда угодить. Заставить гордиться сыном. А потому он старается изо всех сил. Ночами напролет изучает древние книги, до тех пор, пока первые лучи восходящего солнца не закрадутся в спальню, сливаясь с книжной пылью в ленивом танце. Без устали постигает искусство битвы на мечах и стрельбы из лука, не жалея себя, а после неделю не может шевельнуть и пальцем. Только интриги ему неподвластны, он не умеет сочетать в себе доброту и жестокость. Ах нет, отец зовет это мудростью. Но когда Трандуил занят делами королевства, Леголас подле него, без жалоб внимая каждому слову. Здесь, в тронном зале, отец его прежде всего король. И как всегда, он подчиняется.

Он узнает о существах, что населяют эту землю, древних и юных. Изучает людей, гномов и орков, и все они чужды и непонятны ему. Жизнь их так коротка, тела неуклюжи, а сердца мелочны. Гномы алчны, говорит отец, алчны безмерно, и жажда эта рано или поздно приведет их к погибели. Голос короля равнодушен, но в глазах на секунду мелькает довольство.

 

Вскоре после того прибывает весть о драконе. И мольбы о помощи. Память о союзе с Трором, Королем-под-горой, еще свежа, и потому отец собирает войско. А назад приводит всех до единого, на воинах ни увечья, ни царапины. В ту ночь Леголас приходит к дверям королевской опочивальни, на миг склоняет голову, смиренно просит разрешения войти. Отец только кивает.

Перед тем, как прийти, он расспросил одного из воинов. Тот говорил о пламени и яром неистовстве, о смраде горящей плоти. О драконе, Смауге: тело, величиной с крепость, когти — сущие копья и жажда золота, превышаемая лишь страстью к гномьей плоти. Жар его огня опалял даже издалека. А эльфы оставались на расстоянии, наблюдая за тем, как целый народ погибает от его пламени и острых клыков.

— Почему? — шепчет он.

Отец оборачивается, золото волос легкой волной следует за движением. На спокойном, равнодушном лице играет отблеск свечи. Под темными бровями, на резко очерченной челюсти подрагивают тени. Отец смотрит на него, подняв подбородок, затем подходит к небольшому столику, на котором стоят хрустальные сосуды, и наливает себе в чашу вино. Спустя мгновение наполняет другую и подает ее сыну.

— Присядь, — велит отец и опускается на шелковые подушки и меха. Леголас подчиняется, садится рядом. Пробует вино. Напиток крепкий и пряный, вкус раскрывается на языке подобно алому бутону ночного цветка. Неспешно, эльф поднимает глаза на отца, ведь даже сидя тот выше его.

— Что движет нами? — спрашивает король.

— Жажда продолжить род и выжить, — дает ответ Леголас.

— Так и есть. А более того тебе знать не нужно.

— Не понимаю…

Губы короля кривит знакомая гримаса раздражения. Совсем чуть-чуть, но он-то замечает.

— То есть… — Отец жестом заставляет его молчать.

— Поразмысли, Леголас. Вмешайся я, что бы случилось?

— Ты бы сразил дракона.

Теперь отец смотрит, сузив глаза.

— Нельзя сразить дракона. Когда силы столь неравны.

Леголас отпивает немного вина, затем еще чуть-чуть. И молчит.

 

**2**

 

Дворец короля вырезан в скале, а потому его жители привычны к пламени свечей. Но все эльфы любят звезды, и отец его больше других.

В последнее время король и принц редко остаются наедине. Поэтому когда, сидя на дубовой ветви, Леголас замечает его, сердце ускоряет ритм. Отец умеет скрывать себя от чужих взглядов, когда пожелает, а значит этой ночью он хочет, чтобы его видели.

Дуб, на котором сидит принц, растет у опушки — большая редкость в Лихолесье. В этой части леса густые кроны деревьев расступаются, являя взору ночное небо. Леголас часто сюда приходит, но отца встречает впервые. Он резво спускается с дерева и идет к стоящему в центре полянки эльфу.

— Владыка, — приветствует он.

Трандуил слегка склоняет голову, увенчанную короной из листвы и ягод. Они серебрятся при свете звезд.

— Смотри наверх, сын, — велит он. Леголас послушно поднимает взгляд.

— Некоторые из этих звезд старше меня, другие  — нет, а есть среди них и те, которые давно мертвы.

— Мертвы?

— Ты видишь то, что было, любовь моя. Их свет достигает нас только спустя столетия.

Король неспешно приближается. На плечо ложится рука. Закрыв глаза, Леголас вдыхает. Прикосновение отца вызывает дрожь.

 

Два эльфа застывают на пару мгновений. Возможно, проходят часы, но точно Леголас сказать не может. Затем Трандуил, его господин, отец и король, уходит, не говоря ничего. А принц следует за ним. Ибо так и должно быть.

Сейчас Трандуил так далеко, что кажется еще одной звездой. Но его свет указывает путь, как и прежде.

 

* * *

 

Другие расы считают эльфов чуждыми этому миру. Иными. Бесстрастными.

А потому внезапно охватившее его желание застигает врасплох. Ощущение непривычно.

Она — придворная арфистка. Слывет среди мужчин красавицей: ее кожа словно шелк, а черты лица прекрасны. Но его влечет совсем другое. Игра ее поистине совершенна, движения выдержаны и в то же время резки, из-за чего мелодия полнится особой прелестью.

Вначале он лишь наблюдает и посылает ей улыбки. Проходит месяц, затем еще один. Отсутствие ответа раздражает и злит его, но только ярче распаляет интерес. Через три луны она сдается — целует и позволяет взять себя.

Об этом знают все, но никто не молвит и слова. Ведь такое случается с каждым.

 

Их связь продолжается еще немного. Однако одним утром он слышит шепотки о том, что король не желает более видеть эльфийку при дворе. После того Леголас не приближается.

А ночью заходит в спальню отца. Брови принца нахмурены, руки сжаты в кулаки.

Трандуил лежит у огня, на мехах и подушках, в руке его — чаша с вином. На Леголаса даже не глядит, когда тот становится рядом с ним.

— Ты прогнал ее.

Король позволяет уголкам губ приподняться. Изгиб угольно-черных ресниц не скрывает насмешки в лазури глаз.

— Во имя Валар! Зачем ты это сделал?

— Следи за тоном, Леголас, — бросает эльф. Затем поднимает взгляд на сына.

Тот сжимает губы, резко втягивает воздух.

— Садись, — звучит приказ, но он не подчиняется. Стоит, не в силах произнести того, о чем впоследствии не пожалеет — об этом знают они оба.

Спустя пару мгновений Трандуил уже перед ним, склоняется к нему, почти касаясь его лица своим.

— Ты смеешь мне не подчиняться? — шипит он. Затем прижимает сына к стене, кладет на горло руку, смотрит в упор. В широко открытых глазах стынет бесконечная синева. Вены Леголаса обжигает адреналин. Рука лежит, едва касаясь кожи, но угрозу, скрытую в таком жесте, невозможно не ощутить. Его отец никогда не был сторонником телесных наказаний и причинял ему боль разве что во время тренировок с оружием.

Теперь он должен отступить.

Не в этот раз.

— Так ты накажешь меня? — Вопрос, на который уходит вся отвага, которую он только может собрать.

— Я поступлю так, как посчитаю нужным, — спокойно отвечает отец.

— У тебя немало любовников. А мне нельзя иметь ни одного. Почему?

— Ибо такова моя воля. И ты ей подчинишься, — говорит Трандуил, наклонив голову, и убирает руку. Но не спешит отходить. Взамен того проводит кончиками пальцев по щеке сына, мягко чертит линию вдоль губ.

Новая порция адреналина разливается по жилам. Леголас чувствует накатывающую на него волну жара. Она ползет по телу подобно языкам пламени.

 

— Ступай, — разрешает король.

 

С того момента что-то меняется. Он не уверен что.

Теперь он ведет в свои покои другую эльфийку. Ее волосы отливают белым золотом, как и его собственные, как волосы его отца, и на вкус она оказывается гораздо слаще музыкантши. Однако этот роман кончается так же, как и предыдущий: через пару лун ей уже не находится места при королевском дворе. Но в этот раз он не приходит к отцу.

После того Леголас почти всецело посвящает себя охране Лихого Леса, неустанно выискивает опасность, обозревая границы с высоты старых древ. В чаще таится множество древних существ. Одни веками безмолвно ожидают своего часа. Но есть и другие, в ком время пробуждает жажду крови. На них и ведет свою охоту эльфийский принц. Когда он, во главе лесных стражей, бросается в погоню за голодными тварями, осыпая их градом стрел, то забывает обо всем. В бою его пьянит адреналин, который кружит голову во время очередного прыжка с ветки на ветку. А стоит ощутить, как капли чужой крови оседают на коже, пропитывают одежду, забрызгивают волосы — и в тот же миг битва начинает походить на праздник жизни.

 

* * *

 

Народ эльфов привычен к пирам и празднествам. И этой ночью подданные лесного короля в очередной раз собираются при свете звезд. Повсюду веселье и хохот, раздающийся на фоне песен менестрелей, и вскоре первые смельчаки уже кружатся в танце. Рекой льется чудесное вино, пряное и густое, словно кровь. Сегодня Леголас пьет больше обычного и, осушив еще пару кубков, ощущает легкое покалывание в ладонях. Голову начинает приятно кружить.

Король сидит во главе стола, слегка склонившись вправо. Его ноги скрещены, движения размеренны и неторопливы. Унизанные перстнями пальцы беспрестанно сжимают чашу с вином. Золотые пряди следуют за каждым движением головы. Леголас наблюдает за ним, соскальзывая взглядом с линии черных как смоль ресниц на место, пониже носа, где над красиво изогнутой верхней губой притаилась тень.

Лихолесский владыка в дурном настроении — об этом известно всем. Прошлым утром он отправил десяток эльфов в темницу за то, что выбранный ими цвет шелка для его одеяний оскорбил ему взор.

Поэтому на празднике заговорить с ним первым не осмеливается никто. Король эльфов сидит, наслаждаясь вином, и то и дело обращает взгляд на ночное небо, опуская его лишь когда звездный свет закрывают собой темные тучи.

 

Тремя часами спустя лесной король стучит в двери покоев своего сына. Тот впускает его, с изумлением отмечая, что Трандуил отпустил стражников у входа. Когда за ним закрывается дверь, он сбрасывает с плеч длинный плащ, позволяя ему осесть на пол, и поворачивается к младшему эльфу лицом. В его глазах затаилась тьма, а губы кривит зловещая усмешка. Не дожидаясь приказа, Леголас подходит ближе, поднимает тяжелую, расшитую узорами ткань плаща с пола и кладет ее на стоящий рядом стул из вишневого дерева.

Тем временем отец, взяв в руки серебряный поднос, опускается на диван. Леголас садится рядом с ним и замечает белые линии порошка на серебряной поверхности.

— Что это? — спрашивает он и наклоняется, чтобы посмотреть вблизи.

— Запретное удовольствие, — шепчет Трандуил бархатным голосом. Леголас переводит взгляд на отца, удивленно подняв брови. Но тот и не думает объяснять, а только подает ему тонкую хрустальную трубку, в палец длиной.

— Вдохни, давай же, — велит отец. На секунду принц застывает в нерешительности. А затем делает, как велено.

Ноздри будто огнем обжигает. Трандуил низко смеется, затем вдыхает свою часть порошка и бросает поднос на пол. Через миг он уже нависает над сыном, длинные солнечные пряди каскадом спадают с плеч, обрамляя головы обоих эльфов.

— Об этом знают немногие, — выдыхает он в ухо Леголаса. Того пробивает дрожь, вызванная близостью жаркого тела.

— Кости эльфов, смолотые в пыль, и древний яд. Как бывает со многими вещами, точно отмеренная доза способна приносить _наслаждение_. — Последнее слово срывается с губ едва слышным шепотом. По телу разливается жар, и принц осмеливается дотронуться обеими руками до лица короля. В жилах пульсирует страх и предвкушение.

 

Дыхание отца задевает губы, а взгляд из-за полуопущенных век пронизывает насквозь. И, когда наконец Трандуил склоняется ниже, впиваясь в губы поцелуем, все внутри него заходится криком.

Себялюбивый восторг кружит голову, озоруя в крови. Подчиняясь нахлынувшему ощущению вседозволенности, Леголас осмеливается проникнуть языком в рот короля. Но ненадолго. Тот отталкивает его, прижимает к дивану и снова целует; быстро, быстрее, чем он сам бы смог, расстегивает его одежды и любуется тем, что видит. Под этим взглядом ему становится жарко. Длинные, сильные пальцы поглаживают его грудь, перемещаются ниже, к бедрам. С уст срывается сдавленный стон, когда Трандуил приникает к коже горячими губами.

Король медленно стягивает с Леголаса тесные штаны, оголяя возбужденную плоть. Сознание отказывается повиноваться, когда тот чувствует, как вокруг члена смыкается жаркий рот. Запрокинув голову, он извивается под умелыми ласками Трандуила. Как вдруг тот разворачивает его к себе спиной, сжимает пальцами бедра, слегка приподнимает их. Леголас чувствует, как отец покрывает поцелуями поясницу, раздвигает его ягодицы, опаляя их горячим дыханием. А потом проникает внутрь языком. Глаза принца закатываются под веки.

 

Когда король отстраняется, Леголас и понятия не имеет, где оказался. Тот ли он эльф, кем был до этого? Но, несмотря на все, он поднимается, идет, словно в бреду, сгорая от жажды большего. Ложится на кровать, касаясь обнаженной кожей шелка простыней. Отец подходит ближе, медлит, снимая с себя одежду, красуясь перед ним. Взору открывается идеальная, без недостатков, фигура эльфийского воина, стройная, несмотря на сильные мышцы. На гладкой коже цвета слоновой кости подрагивают тени, отбрасываемые пламенем свечей.

Отец опускается на кровать, и Леголас притягивает его к себе. Его пальцы дрожат, а сердце полнится страхом. Но яд заглушает отголоски разума, а возможно, виной тому его собственное желание. Неважно. В следующий миг он прикасается к нему так, как дозволено только любовнику, несмело, словно вор. На это король насмешливо улыбается, изгибом своих губ стирая всякую надежду на приличия.

 

Все это кажется неправильным, и что-то в глубине сознания умоляет его противиться греховной страсти. Но разве он способен прекратить, если больше всего другого желает подчиниться ей? Да и момент, когда еще можно было остановиться, давно ушел.

Скользкие от смазки пальцы медленно проникают в него, заставляя выгнуться дугой. Он не знает, в чем отец успел их смочить, ему это не интересно. Сперва вторжение вызывает боль, но вскоре по телу проходит дрожь.

— Прошу, — мольба срывается с губ прежде, чем он может ее удержать. Улыбка Трандуила напоминает оскал.

 

Леголас извивается под ним, подернутыми поволокой глазами наблюдая за тем, как губы короля раскрываются, когда тот стонет и вздыхает, выходя из него и снова толкаясь внутрь. Вначале было больно, но теперь он желает все большего. А потому он отстраняет отца, прижимает его к простыням, садится верхом, широко раздвинув ноги, и насаживается на член. Руки обхватывают его бедра, призывая к движению, и он подчиняется, двигается.

 

Кожа обоих эльфов блестит от пота. Леголас склоняется к Трандуилу, пока тот шепчет непристойности сквозь сбитое дыхание. Перстни на его пальцах обжигают холодом, соприкасаясь с телом. Его любовь оставляет следы: царапины и метки, которым позже суждено раскрыться синими и желтыми цветами.

Вот теперь он близко. Не путеводная звезда. Не свет вдали. Лесной пожар, не менее, а Леголас всего лишь молодое деревце.

И он сгорит в этом пожаре, огонь будет пылать до тех пор, пока не сожжет его всего, оставив только пепел.

А потому он задыхается и кричит, в ритмичном движении насаживаясь глубже и глубже на член Трандуила.

Внезапно король выпрямляется, кладет руку на талию сына, тянется пальцами другой к его члену. Теперь они сидят лицом к лицу.

— Смотри на меня, — голос срывается с губ шипящим свистом. Он снова подчиняется, смотрит на приоткрытые губы перед собой, алеющие щеки, на каплю пота, вяло сбегающую по виску. Он склоняется еще ближе, ловя ее кончиком языка. А потом сжимает пальцами обеих рук плечи короля и, опираясь на них, помогает себе привставать и опускаться обратно.

— Да, вот так, — едва слышно выдыхает отец. Его губы раскрываются в немом стоне, глаза закатываются под дрожащие веки. Рука вцепляется в бедро с гораздо большей силой, движения становятся резче и грубее. И вскоре Трандуил кончает, изливаясь глубоко внутри него.

 

Теперь Леголас не знает, чего ожидать. Оба эльфа тяжело дышат. Все еще возбужденный член принца болезненно ноет.

Резким движением отец прижимает его спиной к простыням. По венам снова начинает течь адреналин, а от предвкушения пробирает дрожь. И да, он боится.

Трандуил смотрит на него сверху вниз. Его волосы разметались в беспорядке, длинные пряди пристают к покрытой потом коже плеч. Он плавным движением убирает волосы назад, а затем, все так же плавно, проводит рукой вниз по телу сына.

— Что мне сделать с тобой? Чего ты хочешь? — шепчет он низким голосом.

— Дотронься до меня, — выдыхает Леголас. Несмело, умоляюще.

— Чем?

— Хоть… хоть чем-нибудь. — Он отводит взгляд в сторону, отворачивает голову. Лицо его пылает от стыда и страсти.

— Скажи мне, Леголас. Рукой… — Трандуил склоняется чуть ближе, задевает губами кончик уха, — или языком?

— Я… языком, — запнувшись, произносит он.

 

В следующий миг он чувствует горячее дыхание отца на своих бедрах. Тот берет в рот головку члена, посасывая ее, затем выпускает и проводит языком по всей длине. Леголасу приходится заставлять себя сжать в кулаке шелк простыней, а не волосы старшего эльфа.

А потом его член оказывается внутри жаркой влаги рта короля, и тот начинает сосать и сглатывать. Леголас переводит взгляд на него, смотрит на то, как втягиваются его щеки, когда он скользит губами вверх и вниз по его возбужденной плоти. По всему телу распространяется жар, а кровь вскипает в жилах, как будто превращаясь в лаву.

Когда он кончает, Трандуил слегка отстраняется. Король глотает часть семени, но на левой щеке и в волосах все равно белеют жемчужные капли. Оставшаяся сперма липнет к его губам, стекая вниз по подбородку. А еще он улыбается.

 

Когда пот на их телах начинает остывать, два эльфа по-прежнему недвижно лежат рядом. Леголас все еще не может полностью осознать то, что произошло. Понимание придет позже. А пока он только наблюдает за тем, как отец встает с постели, слизывает с лица часть спермы, вытирая остальное шелковой тканью. Он точно знает, что сейчас они находятся в самом сердце бури: их окружает тишина, но за пределами ее узкого круга царит безбрежный хаос.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. — Голос отца доносится как будто издалека. В нем слышится спокойствие, беспечность. Уж слишком он спокоен после всего того, что было.

— Но разве я могу иначе? — шепчет принц, чувствуя приближение бури. Дышать становится трудно.

И в тот же миг он понимает. Мысль врезается в сознание ударом орочьего топора — тяжелого, распространяющего яд по всему телу.

 

Отец быстро пересекает комнату, вновь садится на кровать. Его губы подрагивают, всего лишь миг. Засмеется ли он? Неужели там, в глубине его глаз, мелькает безумие?

Но все мысли исчезают из головы, когда на щеку ложится рука Трандуила.

— Это ничего не меняет, — шепчет отец, но он не может понять. Теперь король кладет обе руки на лицо сына.

— Успокойся. Это ведь ничего не меняет.

 

**3**

 

Какая ложь.

На деле меняется _все_. Все то, во что он свято верил, все, что ценил и почитал превыше всего на протяжении многих столетий, все это рушится в мгновение ока, оставляя за собой лишь клубы пыли, за которыми нельзя разглядеть ни пути вперед, ни дороги назад. Зрелая жизнь встречает его грубо и неожиданно. Она открывает ему мир, который оказывается совсем не тем местом, каким он привык его считать. Потеряв всякие ориентиры, он плутает среди пыли прошлых столетий, пытаясь найти путеводную нить.

Трандуил полным грации движением протягивает ему руку. Он принимает ее.

 

Два эльфа забредают далеко в глубины Лихолесья. На каждом шагу здесь таится опасность, угрожая даже лучшим из воинов, тем более если они королевской крови. Но им необходимо увидеть просторы неба, которое открывается только с вершин деревьев. А потому они забираются наверх.

Черную пустошь ночного неба пронзает свет миллионов звезд. Они подобны серебряной пыли, рассыпанной на покрытом засохшими чернилами холсте. Здесь их грехи не более чем произнесенные шепотом сплетни. Их поглощает время.

Они садятся рядом, и принца пробивает дрожь. Порывы ледяного ветра колышут багряно-золотую листву, окружающую их со всех сторон. На устремленное вверх лицо короля падает звездный свет, обостряя каждую его черту. Он так красив. И в то же время кажется существом давно прошедшей эпохи. Он холоден и спокоен, точь-в-точь покрытая тонким слоем льда прекрасная статуя.

Леголас боится его. Ибо никогда ранее не доводилось ему видеть его таким, никогда ранее он не был так далеко, зная при этом, что значит настоящая близость. Никогда еще он не глядел на его красоту, сознавая, что может прикоснуться, если посмеет протянуть руку. Но больше всего он боится себя. Потому что он вполне способен на это осмелиться.

 

Небо по-прежнему темнеет чернотой, но для них время пролетает быстро. Когда Трандуил наконец поворачивается к нему и смотрит из-под изгиба смоляных ресниц, Леголас перестает дышать.

— Мы таковы, какими есть. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы брать то, чего желаешь. Особенно если приходится нести бремя вечной жизни, — молвит Трандуил.

Они придвигаются чуть ближе друг к другу. Леголас поднимает взор на отца — лицо его кажется умиротворенным, без тени напряжения, глаза скрывают полуопущенные веки, губы слегка приоткрыты. Взгляд его глаз ясен и незамутнен, и тем не менее король как будто бы находится во власти грез. Хотя это и не подходящее сравнение. Он смотрит словно сквозь него, глядит куда-то вдаль. Возможно, этот взгляд присущ всем тем, кому доводится встречать и провожать тысячелетия. Но точно он не знает. И, может, не узнает никогда.

Трандуил проводит кончиками пальцев по его щеке, отрывая от размышлений. Затем склоняется к нему, целует его лоб.

— Я не уверен в том, что знаю, кто я, — сознается он. Теперь на губах отца играет улыбка.

— На то, чтобы познать себя, уйдет немало времени. С каждым разом ты будешь постигать все новые грани своей души. Иметь достаточно времени для того, чтобы открыть как можно больше — великое благо, — Трандуил произносит это так, словно оказывает ему услугу. Изящно склонив в сторону голову.

— Возможно, мне не стоит знать…

— Ты тратишь время попусту, страшась того, кем можешь оказаться, — замечает Трандуил.

— Но разве это опасение не справедливо?

Отец хмурит свои темные густые брови, слегка поджимает губы. Сердце Леголаса пропускает удар.

— Не огорчай меня, сын мой.

Король отворачивается. Будь Леголас ребенком, теперь он ни за что бы не смог сдержать прихода жгучих слез. Но детство лесного принца давно прошло.

— Ты пугаешь меня. — На то, чтобы произнести эти слова уходит вся его отвага. Трандуил вновь оборачивается к нему.

— Сыну д _о_ лжно бояться отца, — говорит он, глядя на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

 

После того они не остаются наедине. Трандуил его король, а потому он исполняет все, что тот прикажет. Он возглавляет лесные патрули, как можно яростнее сражаясь за то, чтобы навсегда очистить Лихой Лес от скверны, или хотя бы обеспечить безопасность мирным жителям.

В лесу опадают первые листья. Они осыпаются на землю, высыхая и крошась. Теперь ветви обнажены, словно скелеты, лишенные плоти, однако все еще живые, как будто замершие в ожидании чего-то. Дни становятся все короче, а по ночам небо закрывают собой тяжелые темные тучи. Начинает сыпаться снег, сперва несмело, но вскоре он не прекращается неделями.

Снаружи беснуется и воет буря. Она подобна белому кошмару, который пробуждает ото сна древних существ, покоившихся до того в своих пещерах. В воздухе витает эхо произнесенных шепотом сплетен, которые никто не слышит. Их можно лишь почувствовать.

 

Леголас кружит по тренировочному залу, с мечом в руке, оттачивая свое умение. Его движения резки и бесшумны. Рядом с ним нет никого, но в своем сознании он вызывает образ орка, который однажды едва не одолел его.

Как вдруг к горлу прикасается настоящий, не воображаемый меч. Принц чувствует тепло чужого тела позади себя.

— Ты столь неосторожен, Леголас, — холодно замечает отец.

Он резко уклоняется, делает шаг назад — и нападает.

 

Они словно танцуют: шаг, еще один, движение, другое. Нужно сосредоточиться! Пусть он сражается не с орком, но от отца в равной мере не стоит ожидать поблажек. А потому они продолжают танцевать.

Наконец это случается. Он знал, что так и будет. Всего одно неверное движение — и Трандуил сбивает его с ног. Леголас пытается увернуться, но король прижимает его к полу, снова приставляя к горлу лезвие клинка. Трандуил смотрит на него, слегка склонив голову набок. Его длинные волосы каскадом спадают с плеч. Он так спокоен. Будто всего секунду назад был увлечен чтением книги, как вдруг поднял взгляд. Дыхание его равномерно.

«Словно статуя, способная дышать», — заключает Леголас.

— Господин, — говорит он ровным голосом, хотя грудь его тяжело вздымается от частого дыхания.

Трандуил ослабляет хватку и отстраняется. Леголас встает и забирает меч из рук короля. Он не знает, что стоит сделать сейчас, какие слова подобрать. Вены его все еще опаляет адреналин.

— Идем со мной, — велит Трандуил.

— Нет.

Теперь отец улыбается. И тут же прижимает сына к стене, хватает его за руки, заводя их ему за спину. Леголас обнажает зубы, хмурит брови, но король лишь низко смеется ему прямо в лицо. В его глазах затаилось нечто… нечто зловещее. И когда Леголас понимает, что ему нравится то, что он видит, на коже проступает холодный пот.

— Отпусти меня, — все же требует он.

— Ты желаешь совсем другого, — шепчет король. — Ты жаждешь, чтобы я обошелся с тобой так, как сам захочу.

Трандуил забывается всего на секунду. Но большего ему и не требуется — Леголас высвобождается из захвата и отходит на пару шагов. Сердце бьется о ребра быстрыми, тяжелыми ударами. Король наблюдает за ним, насмешливо улыбаясь. Словно бдительный хищник.

Принц не знает, как следует поступить. Он только знает, чего хочет.

Но сейчас не время сомневаться, не время размышлять, ведь Трандуил шагает прямо к нему, а улыбка на его губах режет острее лезвия бритвы.

Теперь Леголас может или сбежать, или сразиться.

А ведь он всегда был прежде всего воином.

 

Его сердце бьется так часто, что заставляет кровь гулко пульсировать в ушах. Все мышцы принца напряжены, зрение обострено до предела.

Перед ним его король, отец и владыка. И он сжимает пальцами подбородок сына, запрокидывает ему голову.

Леголас заглядывает в его мертвенно-бледные глаза. Как могло случиться, что лед обратился в синее пламя? Что страсть к своему сыну стала сжигать короля изнутри? Ведь в их жилах течет одна и та же кровь.

— А как же мать?

 

Слова повисают в воздухе, заглушая все остальные звуки не хуже надрывного крика. Трандуил опускает руку, глядя на него широко раскрытыми от шока глазами. С тех пор, как она покинула их, они не произносили ее имени. И Леголас прекрасно знает, что говорить о ней — глубочайшее оскорбление.

— Как ты смеешь? — выдыхает отец.

Он не отвечает, даже не двигается, а лишь стоит, не отрывая взгляда от короля. А тот отступает на шаг назад и, резко обернувшись в вихре своих шелковых одежд, поспешно выходит из зала.

 

Леголаса пробирает холод. Он не чувствует ни жалости, ни гнева, ни отвращения. Всего лишь холод.

Он опускается на деревянный пол, опираясь на корни старых деревьев, и дает волю слезам.

 

Наконец он поднимается, отряхивает от пыли одежду. Он не знает, сколько времени провел на полу. Будь то часы, дни или десятилетия, ему нет дела. Он покидает зал, получает приветственный кивок от одного из стражников. Интересуется, давно ли ушел король. И слышит ответ: всего пару часов назад.

Эльфийский принц приглаживает волосы, благодарит стражника и не спеша поднимается по лестнице, которая ведет в его покои. Он подзывает слугу, велит принести еды. Поужинав, он засыпает.

Если бы только он мог не просыпаться до тех пор, пока все грязные желания не сгорели бы дотла внутри него, а все грехи не обратились в пепел. Тогда бы он измазал этим пеплом лицо и волосы, прилег на пепелище — словно омыться в ванне, полной золы.

 

Леголас просыпается задолго до рассвета. Смятые простыни сползли на пол, а все тело принца покрывает холодный пот. Он быстро стирает его и надевает легкое свободное одеяние из серебристой ткани. Ничего более.

Леголас забредает в тронный зал. Ночью его стражи уходят на покой, и только дрожащий огонек одинокой свечи освещает увенчанный оленьими рогами трон.  А на троне, скрестив ноги, сидит отец и сжимает в руке кубок с вином. Глаза его закрыты.

Трандуил ощущает присутствие сына, но не говорит ни слова. Леголас подходит ближе, несмело поднимается по ступеням на возвышение в центре зала. Опускается на пол у самых ног короля и медленно склоняет голову на его колени. Каждый вдох дается с трудом. На тело давит гнетущая тяжесть.

Эльфийский принц жаждет искупления своих грехов. Ответа на оставшийся незаданным вопрос. А еще наставления, совета, которые смогли бы укрепить его волю. Но с его уст не срывается ни слова.

Если бы только Трандуил очнулся от сковавшего его оцепенения и дал ему то, в чем он столь отчаянно нуждается: помог найти утешение, смириться с тем, что было между ними, и никогда больше не поддаваться искушению повторить это снова. Никогда больше не сгорать в огне губительной страсти.

Но король не отвечает на его мольбы. Он даже не двигается.

 

Не дождавшись рассвета, Трандуил поднимается. Он выходит из зала, а Леголас следует за ним.

Два эльфа безмолвно направляются к покоям Трандуила. Король кивает страже, отпуская их, и те уходят.

Зайдя внутрь, отец наливает себе еще вина и залпом осушает кубок. Леголас зажигает свечи, а потом застывает на месте и смиренно ждет, пока Трандуил не указывает ему на меха и подушки.

Он опускается на них, вдыхает знакомый запах почвы, древесины и сладковатой воды, которая течет из отверстия в стене, справа от него, собираясь в мелкий бассейн. Леголас переводит взгляд с водоема на украшенную оленьими рогами кровать, а затем на Трандуила, который в этот миг садится рядом с ним. Чаша в его руке вновь полна до краев. Он отпивает немного вина и устремляет взор куда-то далеко-далеко.

Он знает, что нельзя, но все равно тянется за кубком. Мягко забирает из рук короля и ставит в сторону.

Теперь отец смотрит уже на него — в глубине его синих глаз отражается вечность. Леголас медленно наклоняется ближе и целует его, сперва лишь прижимаясь губами к его сомкнутому рту, но после проникая языком меж губ. Трандуил мягко отвечает на поцелуй. Затем они отстраняются.

В этот миг он готов исполнить любое желание короля, сделать все, что угодно. Каждый вдох отдается болью.

Трандуил обнимает руками лицо сына. Его ладони источают приятное тепло. Леголас закрывает глаза, наклоняется ближе, к самой груди отца, и прижимается к ней щекой. Чувствует, как на шею сзади ложится рука, как пальцы другой принимаются поглаживать волосы. Он хочет прикоснуться в ответ, но взамен того лишь слушает биение его сердца, быстрое и гулкое. Вот теперь он понимает.

 

К глазам подступают слезы, но он не может дать им волю. А отец не говорит ничего.

 


End file.
